Seijitsu
Seijitsu (Japanese: セイジツ Seijitsu) is a Dark-type Pokémon. It evolves into Kousetsu starting at level 16, which evolves into Mangetsu starting at level 36. It is one of the three starter Pokémon the player can receive from Professor Sakura. The other two starters available are Psypole, and Boxeroo. Seijitsu is Eva's go-to starter, if the player picks either Psypole or Boxeroo, she will take it. Biology 'Physiology' Seijitsu is a small, canine-like creature that resembles a husky. They have a bushy tail, and icy-blue eyes. A blue, diamond-shaped gem protrudes from their chest. Seijitsu are quadrupeds built for speed. They run to catch prey and for leisure. Speed, combined with their sharp teeth, make them fearsome hunters. Seijitsu have dual-coats: the first layer consists of shorter underhairs, while the second is longer. The undercoat repels extreme elements while the top coat repels dirt. This dual-coats allow Seijitsu to keep warm in cool temperatures, yet not overheat in warmer ones. Gender Differences Seijitsu have no gender differences. 'Behavior' Seijitsu are known to be very loyal Pokémon to whoever they trust. They tend to be hyperactive; Seijitsu enjoy running and chasing anything. As a result of this, it is unwise to flee from a Kaimestu. Running is interpreted as a sign of play, as opposed to fear, and the Seijitsu will pursue. It is theorized that wild Seijitsu live in packs. This is because they generally dislike being left alone. Seijitsu are pack animals, and therefore behave anxiously when isolated. This trait, combined with their boundless energy and loyalty, makes them a difficult Pokémon to domesticate. Owners have been known to leave Seijitsu at home, only to come back and find their Seijitsu has escaped to search for their "missing" trainer. Generally, keeping another Pokémon as a companion to Seijitsu can reduce the likelihood of such occurrences. 'Habitat' Seijitsu are not native to the Region; however, their physiological traits indicate they are suited for sub-zero temperatures. Therefore, it is believed Seijitsu spend most of their year residing in mountain ranges, alongside other Kousetsu and Mangetsu. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring 2 2 4}} 2 6}} 6 2}} 8}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 4 4}} 2 6|}} 2 4 2}} 4 4|'}} 8}} 6 2}} '''By Breeding' |Baby-Doll Eyes|Fairy|Status|—|100|30}} Evolution |type1-2 = Dark|type2-2 = Ice|image2 = Kousetsu.png|no2 = 008|name2 = Kousetsu|evo2 = |type1-3 = Dark|type2-3 = Ice|image3 = Mangetsu.png|no3 = 009|name3 = Mangetsu}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin Seijitsu is based off the Siberian Husky breed. Concept Art An early concept and sketch for Kaimetsu on the left, and the newer concept for Seijitsu on the right. Name Origin Seijitsu's name was originally "Kaimetsu" which was a rough translation for "destruction." It has been changed to Seijitsu, which means "faithful." The reasoning behind it's foreign naming is to show that it comes from a more Japanese-esque region. Fan Art SeijitsuByIppus.png|Art by ippus|link=https://twitter.com/ippus/status/1080525887374745601 SeijitsuByMari.png|Art by MARi|link=https://twitter.com/anne_chhi/status/1180752685709922305 In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 忠犬小奇|Meaning1 = 忠犬 = Loyal dog, 小 = little, 奇(Ky) is derived from Husky|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = セイジツ|Meaning2 = せいじつ＝Honest|dark|dark|dark}}